Known wiper blade supports, made of a metal or a suitable plastic material, generally comprise at least five elements, as:
AN ELASTICALLY DEFORMABLE METAL LAMINA, TO WHICH A LONGITUDINAL PROJECTION OF THE RUBBER BLADE IS ANCHORED;
TWO SMALL BRIDGES ENGAGED NEAR THE OPPOSED ENDS OF THE LAMINA;
A MAIN ROD WHICH IS ARTICULATED WITH ITS ENDS TO THE CENTER OF THE TWO SMALL BRIDGES;
A CONNECTING MEMBER, ARTICULATED ON THE CENTER OF THE MAIN ROD AND HAVING THE OBJECT TO ALLOW THE COUPLING OF THE WIPER BLADE WITH THE END OF THE CORRESPONDING OSCILLABLE ARM.
The number of elements forming the support, the accurate assembling of same and the efficiency of the articulated mutual engagements, determine the fairly high cost of each wiper blade.
Further, in order to minimize the noise of the wiper blades, when moving, and to improve the articulations of the members forming the hitherto known supports, many manufacturers use bearings made of plastic material inserted between the various articulations. These means further increase the cost of the wiper blades and their results are poor.
Finally, the structure of the known supports for the wiper blades is very cumbersome and the results are troublesome, both practically and aesthetically.